La leyenda de Zak
by Leonardo Sharksun
Summary: AU. korra ha muerto al intentar vencer amon,el equipo avatar esta preso,la mayoría de las naciones esta bajo el control de los igualitarios,parece que no hay esperanza hasta que un chico del reino sur de la tierra descubre que el es el avatar,junto a sus amigos irán en un desesperado viaje para aprender los cuatro elementos.


Hola de nuevo, ya se que algunos de los que leyeron esta historia saben que esta historia es antigua pero pense que esa version no me gusto asi que decicidi hacer una nueva, espero que la disfruten.

Disclaimer: La leyenda de korra no es de mi propiedad sino de sus creadores *Obvio*

SINOPSIS

cuando el avatar korra murio tras un intento de vencer amon se creia que ciudad republica estaba perdida. los igualitarios empezaron a ganar terreno con una gran rapidez,la tribu agua del sur fue su primera victoria,despues de varios ataques al reino tierra hizo que se dividiera en dos partes reino norte dominado por los igualitarios y reino sur perteneciente a los anti-igualitarios,los templos aire habian sido destruidos y la nacion del fuego estaba en pobreza en demasia.

parecia no haber esperanza hasta que un joven de 14 años descubre que es el avatar se embarca en un desesperado para aprender los 4 elementos para asi lograr vencer a amon.

lo lograran o moriran en el intento sea lo que sea esta por verse.

CAPITULO 1

Reino sur,14 años despues de la muerte del avatar Korra

-Linda puesta de sol-dijo cira mientras observaban al sol.

zak asintio,solia ir al muralla de geong sung,que el rey fu habia puesto para defender al reino de los igualtarios,para pensar tranquilamente despues de los problemas que habitaban su casa sus padres se la pasaban peleando y no se preocupaban por el ni lo mas minimo, ese dia habia invitado a su amiga cira a ver la puesta de sol con el.

-que crees que haya en el bosque-pregunto de repente zak.

-animales salvajes y e igualitarios-respondio cira

-y te gustaria hechar un vistazo ya sabes emmm ya sabes si hubiera un escondite que nos llevara al bosque pero que nadie supiera que existe-dijo zak mientras la miraba

-oh no ...no vas a decir que conoces un atajo para ir al bosque ya sabes que no tenemos permitido ir alla-dijo cira parandose.

-vamos no seas asi solo seran 15 minutos ningun igualitario nos atacara ni los adultos se daran cuenta porfis

-ya dije que no...

zak puso cara de cachorrito asustado

-ok tu ganas solo quice minutos pero deja de mirarme asi me da ganas de llorar-se rindio cira

zak qito la cara de cachorro asustado y le dijo

-ven sigueme se en donde es

bajaron la muralla y pasaron calles y mas calles hasta que llegaron a un hoyo,cira empezo a sobresaltarse y dijo

-no voy a entrar ahi no quiero picaduras escarabajos avispas y de hormigas lanza-cira miro a zak-ya,ya lo haremos pero deja de mirarme asi me causa tristeza.

los dos entraron con mucha rapidez por el temor de que alguien los viera. el tunel estaba lleno de plantas y un hedor terrible algo nada placentero

-esto huele asqueroso-se quejo cira

-no te quejes haras que nos descubran-le reprendio zak

llegaron al final del tunel alex uso tierra control arrancando las matas que cubrian la boca del tunel. entonces aparecio el bosque esplendoroso ante ellos

-solo quinze minutos-le recordo cira a zak

-como desees milady

Y se internaron en el bosque.

* * *

Mako camino por el bosque con paso tranquilo mirando apaciblemente a su alrededor. Habia una quietud asombrosa en el lugar,´´demasiado´´penso mako mientras se detenia y se ponia en posicion de defensa. Fue entonces cuando oyo un ruido detras de el, se volteo con una llamarada dispuesto a luchar contra el agresor pero se detuvo paralizado.

-korra...-fue lo unico que logro articular.

Frente a el estaba korra,mirandolo con una mirada dificil de de descifrar,tan hermosa como el dia que la perdio para siempre,el mismo dia que bolin murio y asami los traiciono al unirse a Amon. Mako sintio que iba a llorar al verla de nuevo.

-Pero como...

-Mako esto sueño en realidad estoy muerta-le interrumpio korra-Vine a avisarte que hay ahora un nuevo avatar que podra por fin vencer los igualitarios y restablecer la paz pero para lograrlo necesita tu ayuda. Pero creo que primero debes escapar de este lugar.

-korra yo...

Pero korra le interrumpio con un beso en los labios,mako sintio que todo el dolor se iba aunque solo fuera un sueño,korra se despego de el y le susurro:

-Tu puedes cariño se que puedes ahora despierta.

Carcel de zhen-ghou,Ciudad Republica 7: 15 PM

Mako se levanto de su cama respirarando entrecortadamente.

Miro a su alredor decididamente a encontrar la forma de escapar para cumplir el mandato de su fallecida novia y despues susurro para si:

-Hare lo que dijiste korra, aunque muera en el intento.

* * *

-¡Cira!- grito Zak desesperadamente. Se distrajo durante unos segundos y cuando volvio a mirar cira habia desaparecido.

Corrio por todos los lados gritando su nombre, le importaba un carajo si un igualitario le escuchaba, lo unico que le interesaba en ese momento era encontrar a su mejor amiga.

Justo cuando habia perdido la esperanza escucho una voz:

-¡ZAK!

Era la voz de cira, Volvio recobrar sus animos y siguio la dirrecion de la voz.

Zak siguio corriendo en la misma dirrecion hasta que un golpe en la cabeza hizo que se cayera al suelo .

-¿Adonde vas pichoncito?- Dijo burlonamente un hombre vestido de negro.

El hombre agarro a zak (Ya desmayado) y lo arrastro hasta una camioneta.

* * *

-¡Dejame ir!-Grito Cira por enésima vez al hombre que estaba junto ella en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-¡YA ME TIENES HARTO! ¡VUELVE A DECIR OTRA PALABRA Y TE JURO QUE TE VUELO LA CABEZA!- Le dijo exasperado el igualitario a cira.

Cira dejo de luchar y se quedo callada, sabia que no tendria oportunidad contra ellos. La puerta del comboy se abrio

repentinamente y entro otro igualitario con un chico en los hombros. El tipo tiro al joven al suelo, Cira distinguio rapidamente al chico insconciente.

''Zak...'' Penso Cira ''Todo es tu culpa''

El igualitario que la amenazo cerro las puertas del auto y le dijo al conductor que encendiera el auto. El conductor prendio el automovil y avanzo por la autopista.

-Conduce rapido Darek, Amon estara interesado con estos dos rebeldes-Dijo uno de los soldados mientras miraba maliciosamente a Cira y Zak.

* * *

**¿Como estuvo?, si les gusto denme un review y si no tambien dejenme tambien un review.**


End file.
